


Lost and Found

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad Bingo, Morgan Stark Is a Precious Angel, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Endgame ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Dry.That was the first thing Tony thought when he came too. His throat was horrendously dry. Why was it so dry? Why did his mouth taste chalky?-----Iron Dad Bingo #25- Trope: "I thought I lost you"





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> My last prompt for my Iron Dad Bingo! If you've been following this whole series or read the whole series, thank you! I have loved writing this and have appreciate any and all feedback. Enjoy!

Dry. 

That was the first thing Tony thought when he came too. His throat was horrendously dry. Why was it so dry? Why did his mouth taste chalky? 

His eyes opened slowly. He grunted, annoyed by how bright the room was. Where was he? He wanted to tell FRIDAY to turn the lights down, but he could barely speak. Finally, he was able to see past the bright light. He looked around and realized he was lying in a hospital bed. 

And his right arm was missing.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him. Time travel, Bruce snapping his fingers, the battle, Thanos, the immeasurable pain of wielding the infinity stones. He again took in the space where his arm once was. So he had survived. But it was clear his survival had taken its toll. But one arm was better than being dead. 

The arm he still had gently reached out, as if he was testing to see if it was still in fact there. And then it brushed against something that was not a part of the hospital bed. Something soft, like hair. He glanced to the other side and if his throat hadn’t been so dry, he was sure he would’ve made a sound.

A familiar tuft of brown hair was resting against the bed. Tony couldn’t help but smile seeing those familiar brown curls. Five years was too long without the kid. But he was back and Tony was alive. It was better than he could’ve hoped for. He reached and gently carded his hand through the hair. 

Peter made a contented noise and slowly lifted his head.

“Mister Stark?” Tony nodded and Peter’s eyes started to fill with tears. “Y-You’re awake!” Tony nodded again as Peter stared at him, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Water,” He managed to get out. Peter stood suddenly and looked around wildly, wiping away the tears that had fallen. He finally spotted a glass of water with a straw and handed it to Tony. He took it with his good hand and drank a little. Then Peter took the glass back.

“You’re awake.”

“You said that already.” Peter’s eyes welled up again. “Hey, hey. It’s okay kid.” Peter shook his head, the tears falling freely. He placed the back of his hand over his mouth and tried to fight down the sobs. Tony wanted to reach out and comfort him, but Peter was too far away and he had an IV in the way.

“You don’t understand Mister Stark,” Peter said. His voice was shaky, like he didn’t know if he could make it through without breaking down in tears. “I heard your last breath, heard your heart slow down.” He hiccuped back a sob. “I-I heard your heart stop. I thought I lost you.” Tony just shook his head and held his arm out. 

“C’mere kid.” Peter nearly collapsed on the bed, rushing to hug him. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” Peter pressed his face into Tony’s shoulder, trying to muffle his cries. Tony’s hand went into Peter’s hair, trying to comfort the boy. Eventually, Peter pulled away, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. He realized how selfish he was being. Tony was awake and he was the only one who knew.

“I should go get Dr. Strange or Shuri.” Peter said. “Or Pepper and Morgan! You have a daughter Mister Stark! And she’s great! I should go get them. They deserve to know you’re awake.” Before Tony could stop him, the door opened and Pepper walked in holding Morgan.

“Daddy!” The little girl shouted. She wriggled out of Pepper’s arms and climbed onto the bed.

“I was about to go get you,” Peter said, looking sheepishly at Pepper. She just shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. She walked over and Peter stepped away, scooping Morgan off the bed. 

“Hey Pep.” 

“You’re not allowed to die on me,” Pepper said, pointing one of her delicate fingers at him. “Those two are too much of a handful without you.” Tony chuckled and he took Pepper’s hand. She sat down on the edge of the bed. As she filled him on what happened and all the surgeries he had been through, he watched Peter and Morgan. Seeing them together, Peter holding Morgan protectively while Morgan giggled at something he said, well it made it all worth it. 

Because he had thought he lost Peter too. But they were both okay. The universe was safe and they were both okay. 

And that was enough for Tony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
